


Drenched

by insomnikat



Series: The roles we play, the Kakashi and Sakura love we deserve [5]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Hot Weather, Just Sex, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Romantic Fluff, SPOILER: the 'more' is a shower, but then it became, it started off as, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnikat/pseuds/insomnikat
Summary: A hot night. A cool shower. Her skin against his. It's the simplest of love with him. It's all Kakashi would ever ask from her....but Sakura's going to give him more.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: The roles we play, the Kakashi and Sakura love we deserve [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588960
Comments: 19
Kudos: 119





	Drenched

**Author's Note:**

> _"Just erotic. Nothing kinky. It’s the difference between using a feather and using a chicken."_ \- Terry Pratchett, Faust Eric

The air is unbearably thick and stifling in the conference room. Three open windows, two large fans, and a wind shinobi furiously trying to coordinate decent air circulation without blowing paper and all the delegates away cannot save Sakura from the sweltering heat.

A meeting of the Five Kages in the desert on the hottest week of the summer is _SO_ stupid.

Sweat trickles slowly down her back and seeps uncomfortably into her clothes. She runs a hand down the back of her neck and cringes as it comes off slick with moisture. Her eyes dart across the room to where the kages are sitting and wonders how Kakashi, dressed in official robes and his face masked as usual, is able to look so impossibly relaxed and unbothered.

Diplomacy is, more often than not, a delicate power play. It requires a mastery in timing— generous and benevolent one moment, swift and ruthless the next. He leans over the table, hands folded in front of him, and addresses the issue brought forth calmly. 

Sakura closes her eyes and wills his (very literal) voice of reason to wash over her like a cooling balm. So level. So sure. The soft rumble in his tone caresses her overheated skin like a refreshing breeze.

Her body hums with remembrance of a very similar rumble emanating from his throat just the night before. A vivid image materializes behind her closed eyelids, unbidden, of his silver mane settling comfortably between her legs. She remembers the way his mouth expertly negotiated— with great confidence and fervor —for her highest and most intimate form of gratification.

Again. And again… and _again._

Sakura's lips part softly as she quietly exhales.

She shifts restlessly in her chair from the memory.

Kakashi stops talking and the others continue the debate without pause. After a while she opens her eyes and, somehow, is perplexed to find him staring at her. Hard.

Her throat is parched so she swallows dryly. Her face flushes as she looks away.

The meeting ends, mercifully, an hour later.

Sakura manages to get out into the hallway without bumping into anyone else from the room. Some look as scorched and heat-stroked as she feels.

A familiar hand catches her waist and discretely directs her towards a column. Cornered, she turns to face him.

Kakashi's stare bores into her, almost reproachful, as the rest of the delegations pass them. He leans forward to complete the illusion of conversation, catching a few curious glances in the process, but remains silent.

Sakura's eyes widen knowingly as they wait, her pulse quickening.

The moment she knows they're completely alone is when Kakashi crowds her against the column and braces a hand just over her shoulder. The long sleeve of his robe provides their only source of privacy by concealing their faces from any wandering guests.

His head bows close to hers and she feels his breath moist against her ear. "Tell me," he commands, so soft and low her skin prickles with goosebumps. "What you were thinking about in there."

Sakura's hands skim up his chest to grasp the collar of his robe. Her lips curl as she lifts her chin up proudly to him, green eyes gleaming with mischief. "I think you know."

Her gaze lowers and locks onto his masked lips. She runs her tongue slow and seductively over her own.

Both silver brows and his groin rise at the sight. This time, his voice comes hoarse and a little ragged. "Tell me."

His lower body presses up against her, pinning her to the column, and she laughs airily. "I was thinking how _talented_ your tongue is."

"You think I convinced them?"

_I think when you speak, people listen._ But neither of them are actually interested in the meeting anymore. Sakura is feeling frisky and Kakashi's eyes are crinkled with good humor. She reclines against the column and says instead, as haughtily as she dared, "I think it's CRAZY hot and everyone just wanted out."

He wedges a knee between her legs in response and she gasps and squirms a little with anticipation. If he lifts his knee any higher, she thinks, her moisture will surely drench his pants. And they were still, after all—

She feels obliged to warn him. " _Hokage-_ sama…"

Kakashi grunts in acknowledgement and clear disapproval. But his face drops stubbornly down to her collarbone and he breathes in deeply. The scent of her is potent, intoxicating, and immediately overwhelming on his senses.

Command of his body drops instantly from one head to the other, harder one in his pants.

"You… are… _impossible."_

He grabs her hand in his and drags her roughly down the hall and out the building. Kakashi ignores the stiffness bouncing between his legs, trusting his official robe to keep his appearance respectable, as he makes a bee-line for their hotel.

In the safety of their accommodations, he tears the mask from his face and crushes his lips onto hers. Sakura's protest is briefly delayed by their mutual hunger before she gathers enough sense to push him away.

Now she knows with certainty that he is NOT, in fact, immune to the scathing heat. His entire face is slick with their combined sweat.

"That's disgusting!" Sakura wipes at her mouth with the back of her arm. "How are you even able to breathe with that on?!"

Completely unfazed, Kakashi shrugs and grins. "The same way I did last night. Between your legs." A single, silver brow raises in a dare. "Do you want me to demonstrate?"

Fingers slip teasingly down the front of her pants and shock her into pushing him against the wall. They are swept into a rolling, fumbling, part tug-of-war, part wrestling-makeout session of sticky clothes being peeled from damp skin across the hotel room.

They stumble into the shower together a few minutes later, naked and dizzy with laughter, the last of their clothing discarded on the bathroom floor.

Sakura pushes him again against the wall and tiptoes up to plant a fierce kiss onto his still-salty lips. Then she steps back, smiling bright and triumphant, and jerks the shower on to full blast.

The shock and betrayal on Kakashi's face as he's drenched in ice-cold water is permanently etched into her memory. Her burst of laughter is merciless in victory. She adjusts the water to lukewarm before stepping back in with him and giving an apologetic kiss to his cheek. "Better?"

"Hmn."

Sakura chuckles as she moves behind him and rubs her breasts teasingly against his back. Hands reach around him and lather themselves with soap. In a silent gesture of affection, she begins to wash him. Her hands foam up his abdomen, massage his chest, and trail soapsuds down his sides. She takes her time rubbing down each arm, gentle but almost clinical with her thoroughness.

Kakashi turns to face her and she guides his soap-covered fingertips to her breasts, rubbing them both as thoroughly as she'd done for him. She smiles and hums happily at his extra attentiveness.

They take turns cleaning each other gently, meticulously, touching affectionately but not overly sexual. Kakashi takes special care in rubbing shampoo through her hair, massaging her scalp with his expert fingers, and she practically melts into his arms.

He pulls her flush against his body and kisses her parted lips. "The bed," he murmurs.

Sakura nods and, after a quick rinse and dry, finds herself scooped into his arms and carried bridal-style into the bedroom.

He lays her down onto a spacious mattress and climbs over her. He kisses his way slowly down her neck, playfully licking and nuzzling each of her breasts, and continues down her abdomen, below her navel. He glances up the length of her body and smiles at her flushed gaze.

Kakashi turns his face into her inner thigh, brushing it with his lips as fingers slip discretely between her folds. Sakura rolls her head back and moans softly as he caresses her sex. She angles her hips up to receive his experienced and skillful touch deeper.

His equally talented mouth makes it way down to join his fingers, gently nipping and sucking at her eagerly swollen clit. Sakura gasps as it sends her on a wave of pleasure. Her hips buck to the rhythm of his fingers moving steadily. Faster and faster. His fingers curl inside her and the next thing she knows, her cry is muffled by Kakashi kissing her.

She can taste herself on him.

Her leg is lifted and he drives himself deep inside her; purposeful but not aggressive. He watches with darkening intensity as bliss ripples and radiates from her. Her body rises, collides with him at each thrust, and floats closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy.

Sakura cries out as her orgasm cascades like foamy white rapids and silk through her and from her. She feels Kakashi come a moment later and she simply soars as his pleasure courses through her.

His body lays heavy on her, collapsed, as they catch their breath.

"Wow."

When he moves to lie beside her, his body is sluggish and clumsy. She stares at him for a moment before a thought causes her brow to crease and her nose to scrunch weirdly.

The ridiculousness of the expression makes him laugh. "What?"

"We'll need to shower again."

Her realization makes him laugh harder. Kakashi gathers her into his arms and kisses her soundly.

It is the simplest of love with him. A hot night, a cool shower, and his skin against hers. It's all he could ever ask for. "Happy anniversary," he whispers into her ear.

**———**

Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's Rokudaime, the greatest and most respected of his peers, sensei to all the current sannin, sage in all but name, is Sakura's not-entirely-secret lover. She knows it is not something to be taken lightly. Even after a year together, it still takes her breath away how much he desires her... especially in a world that, more often than not, tells her she is just a supporting team member. A convenient means to an end.

But she knows being the guardian of the Uchiha line is no small role.

… and neither, she thinks secretly, will being guardian of the Hatake line, too.

**———**

**Author's Note:**

> FLASH FIC. Or, the closest I've ever gotten to writing something in less than 24 hours and posting. I'd been hankering to write some KakaSaku loving all summer and this is the first one that didn't fizzle out before I could figure out the ending. I apologize if it seems a little rushed (because let's face it, it is). I may come back later to polish it a little, but all the key points are here. 
> 
> HELL YEAH I just dropped the ball on this series! Future installment is... future-ish. Between stories I can be found musing at [Substack](https://insomnikat.substack.com/?no_cover=true).


End file.
